Room Number 12
by Emilia Mia Humphrey
Summary: No secret can stay forever. But the secret of 'The Bright Side Hotel' was safe till Starfire, Terra and Bee came. Only faith was capable of leading the girls to solve the mystery. But that is that mystery? And what does Robin have to do with it? Is there a ghost or something more? Maybe a forbidden love... Rob/Rea, Star/Garth, Bee/Cy and BB/Terra! Read and Review!
1. How it all begun

**Well people, Life Means Smile here with jet another story! I know I didn't finish my stories yet, but this will be a short story, and a horror one with that! **

**Don't worry I'll still be uploading 'Sk8er Boy or Girl'' and ''Things just got weird'' but I really think you'll like this story! **

**Note: The main characters are: Robin and Starfire. But the couples are: Robin/Raven, and Star/Garth! **

**Oh and I'm terrible in ****explaining the ****position and ****interiors of buildings, so if you have any questions just PM me or write in a review! Hope you'll like it! And I made up the town called Hrasno. Hrasno is actually the settlement where I live.  
**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) ****– my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

"Room Number 12"

Every hotel has secrets, but 'The Light Side Hotel' has something more… a hidden horror… We all try to keep our secrets, but no secret can truly stay a secret forever, especially when someone doesn't mind their business…

But that secret is well saved, at least it was…

I was winter holiday, better known as 2nd of January, and like every year the West Coast girls and boys have a desire for adventure… They all get tired of the sunny West side, and they all have those known desires for snow, especially now when it's winter…

But it must be faith who decided that three normal teenage girls, Starfire, Terra and Bee, don't make it to New York to spend holiday with their boyfriends, but stay in 'The Bright Side Hotel' in the little town Hrasno where it snows and rains a lot… The town not too far away from New York but with a rough way to get there. The town was also called 'Dark Depression'… But lucky for the girl that small town had one little hotel… But it's up to the girl so figure out was everything is so dark and mysterious. But they don't know one thing: If you get stuck in that town there's no way out…

- How it begun –

**Star's P.O.V.**

I've been waiting for winter holiday for a long time now, especially since my parents told me I could go with my friends to New York! But that wasn't it all. My boyfriend Garth will spend yet another winter holiday with his family at the island of Manhattan, and like every year I would be stuck at home here in L.A. where it would rain or be sunny, wile my boyfriend is in the Fashion Center of the World looking at other girls. But this year was going to be different. The boys Beast Boy, Victor and Wally have left for New York yesterday, but me and my girl are leaving today.

I finally finished packing my things. I had to bring lots of nice and beautiful clothes to impress my boyfriend and his parents, especially when he doesn't know were coming! I wanted it to be a surprise.

Ding dong! – I heard the front door bell ring, it must be the, my girls…

I ran down stairs getting 'slow downs' from my parents. I opened the door to see my two best friends Terra and Bee who were looking totally cute.

Terra wore jeans, with a white long leaved shirt and brown cow-boy boots, she also had a brown waistcoat but she wore it open it wasn't cold too much today, great weather for a trip…

On the other hand Bee wore black skinny pants, yellow heel-boots, and a striped yellow and black long sleeved shirt with a V neck and wore a black leather jacket. She looked hot , unlike Terra who looked elegant and cute.

But me… Well I wore skinny light jeans with my pink heels, plus my white belt and a pink long sleeved shirt with a smiley on it and I had a white scarf and I wore a denim jacket .

''Just a second missy.'' My dad said.

''You have to bring a warmer jacket, it's cold in New York. Here take you white warm and long jacket.'' My totally obsessed caring mother said giving me my coat.

''Thanks mom.'' I just said as I took the coat.

''No fair! She's only 16 and she can go with her friends to New York, but I'm 18 and still can't go to Paris!'' Complained my older sister Komand'r, better known as Blackfire.

''I told not to drink at your 16 birthday party, but you didn't listen and now pay the price.'' My dad said annoyed to my sister.

She just stormed off mad to her room.

''Come on Star we'll miss our plain.'' Terra said after looking at her blue wristwatch.

''Oh, mom, dad I have to go! Love you!'' I said farewell to my parents and went outside were Bees car stood parked and waiting for us.

I put my bags in the trunk got in the back of the car and we drove to Los Angeles airport…

- A lot later –

The flight was good I read all my magazines, Bee took a nap cause she knew she would have to drive us for 3 more hours and last but not least Terra was on her Iphone looking at our hotel in New York, that is the hotel we'd be staying…

But now we were on the road again… Only 2 more hours of driving and we'll arrive to Manhattan. But it was already very cold, I put on my warm jacket, the one mom made me bring, thank you mom. I was looking out the window, only seeing cute, little, charming snow flakes, as if someone was poring powdered sugar from the sky…

The trip when smoothly till… We heard thunder! The sky got gray and dark, wind started to violate the beauty of falling snow… Everything got complicated as if we just entered a forbidden place…

Bee was struggled with the wheel… She was loosing control…

''Girls we'll have to pull over the weather's terrible.'' Bee said.

''No! Just go ahead, were so near New York I can feel it.'' Said Terra.

Bee continued driving… We were going so slow, only keeping eyes on the road to death…

One hour later –

This was terrible… We were cough in a snow storm… _What are we going to do? Well at least things can't get any worst_… I tough too soon…

''Girls I don't want to be the one with bad news but, were out of fuel, we've forgot to fill our tank when we rent the car!'' Bee said in panic…

We were stuck in the snow storm… There was no way out…

''I can't believe I'm going to do this…'' I heard a creepy, faint voice say…

And then the weirdest thing happened… The wind stopped blowing, the snow stopped falling, and the sky lost it's gray coloring…

''What the hell just happened?!'' Terra said confused as well as Bee, but I.. I was terrified and totally creeped out…

''I have totally no idea.'' I simply said.

''We have to find a gas station!'' Bee said as she got out the car…

Me and Terra followed…

As I got out I saw something.. well… there were only 6 houses and all were black and looked old, a playground that looked like no one played on for ages, a shop, a small building that looked like a school that was about to collapse and a hotel that looked small and simple…

''This place gives me the creeps.'' Said Terra.

''The sooner we find a gas station the sooner we can leave…'' Said Bee…

We were looking around but no sine of any gas station. But the creepy thing was that I didn't see one person, one soul… Nothing…

We decided to go back to the car…

But on the way back I felt relieved… There was a man passing by.

''Excuse me sir!'' I said.

''Yeas.'' He said simply. This man was a bit scary, mostly cause he was dressed all in black…

''Can you please tell us where's the gas station?''

''You've got a car?'' He asked.

''Yeah! Why?'' Terra said.

''Can I please see?'' He asked.

I know it was a bad idea showing a stranger our car but what other choice did we have…

We shoved him our car, he looked interested, like a lot…

''You know some might think you never saw a car before.'' Terra joked.

''I've seen them, but not like this… Only that Grayson kid had one like yours…'' He said simply.

''So can you tell us where's the gas station?'' Bee asked.

''My dears way do you need a gas station when your Alpha

tires are deflated?'' He said looking at our tires.

''What?!'' We all said at the same time…

I looked at the tires, who were deflated.

''Oh man, now we need to get new tires too.'' Said Terra: ''Were never going to get to New York!''

''You wont!'' The man said getting our attention: ''Cause here we don't have a car shop or spear parts or a gas station.'' When we heard that we figured out that we were in a nightmare…

''What? No way! How?...'' Terra was freaking out…Bee was worried sick … And I was just scared…

''There's a hotel if you want.'' The man said…

We looked at each other, we knew that the hotel was our best option, Victor or Wally could come for us tomorrow.

''Sure…'' Bee said. The man showed us to the hotel.

It said 'The Light Side Hotel' but if anything this would be the dark side…

The man left us. As we were about to enter I saw a catalog for the hotel.

It said:

" 'The Bright Side Hotel' is the best and only hotel in Hrasno. This small hotel with _12_ rooms will provide you all you need to make your holiday or vacation care free. It has small rooms on the fist and second floor, rooms: 1,2,7 and 8. The medium rooms are rooms: 3,4,9 and 10. Wile the biggest and best rooms are: 5,6, 11 and _12_.

Important note: The hotel will not be blamed for any health problems. "

''That last Alpha

sentence makes no sense!'' Bee said.

''Girls it's ok, well take the big room and stay for the night. Nothing more, nothing less!'' I said as we entered the hotel…

To be honest the hotel was in great shape, it was clean, bright, even modern, which surprised me a lot…

I looked at the key holding board. It seemed like only rooms number 2, 4, 11 and 12 were empty.

''Girls which room should we take?'' I asked them showing them the board.

''We'll take room 12.'' Said Terra.

We walked to the counter. A woman was standing there with a bright smile on her face. She said:

''Hello there! Welcome to Harsno and especially to 'The Bright Side Hotel' how can I help you?''

As I tough this hotel is the only good thing in the town, the name suits…

''We'd like a room for a night.'' Said Terra.

The woman just laughed and said: ''Whatever you want, but I'll put you for 6 days so if you go early it's fine.''

We all looked at her like she was some kind of idiot.

''Sure. And we'd like room number 12!'' Terra said.

When she said that the women just like froze, like she was terrified….

She pulled herself back together and said: ''Sorry but room number 12 doesn't exist.''

Now we were confused. I said: ''But on the catalog that we found outside it said that there is room number 12.''

''That catalog is from 2005, now it's 2013 girls. We made changes and we blocked that room cause no one used it.'' The woman said sweating a lot.

Something smells fishy…

''No problem then, we'll take room number 11.'' Terra said, looks like she and Bee didn't feel anything weird around here…

''Go back… Don't stay here… That's a warning…'' I've heard that same voice like in the car again but now it seemed like it was mad…

''Here you go girls. Have fun!'' The women gave us the key and we went upstairs…

When we got upstairs, we found our room just across the brick wall were I assume room number 12 was…

As we entered the big room I heard that voice again: ''You should have listen… Now you will pay… Pay like I did…'' The voice was mad, the voice was scary, it was just like in horror movies, it was… It was a voice of a teenage girl…

* * *

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**So how was it? Bad? Good? Please tell me in a review!**

**Oh and I know this chapter isn't scary but this is just the intro and beginning. Oh but I have to tell you this wont be really scary, it'll be more creepy but still… :D**

**Oh I really hope you liked it and that you'll keep on reading and of course**

**That you'll review! Please review, it only takes you a second and brings me joy and hope so please do! **

**Next chapter coming up real soon! **

**Read and Review!**

**Yours truly,**

** Life Means Smile!**


	2. Nightmare come true!

**Hi there! Like I said next chapter coming up real soon, so here's the chapter.**

**And thank you for reviewing it meant the world to me, especially since I was at my aunts and my dead uncles place and when I got home... 4 reviews! I was so happy! So I like to thank you:**

**TheDreamChaser**** – Well now you'll see and know that I'm a big fan of your stories. And thank you for the review, meant like a lot!**

**Nevermore-Rae**** – Oh thank you, that meant so much! Oh when I read the review I was like 'Stop it you, your making me blush' hahahaha! But really thank you so much!**

**13DeadSilence13**** – Thanks so much and I love you and I totally love your new picture! Oh I really missed PM-ing with you Kera! Love you and thanks!**

**DarkAngelRaven****– OMG! Thank you, I was really worried that I was terrible in Starfire's P.O.V. so thanks. And I can't reveal to much! Oh but thank you so much!**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

How is it possible that some people who just pass by change your life… These girls must have been brought by faith to change peoples lives forever… Especially a life of a teenage boy… But these girls didn't only change lives of the living, but even the lives of the dead… But did they change them to better or worst… and at which cost… The prices we pay for running away from our problems… For keeping secrets… That's was these secrets must be reveled, cause if they don't… we'll be all living in the past, knowing were the key for a better life is but still not wanting to get it…

And if we move on, will the past follow us forever, like a shadow….?

- Later that night –

**Star's P.O.V.**

To be honest, I really don't like this hotel… Not cause of it's look, but cause of the feeling it provides… The feeling that were not alone…

I was getting ready for bed. I wore my PJ-s, as well as did the girls.

''I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.'' I said as I went to the little bathroom… The room we had was pretty big. It had a couples bed where I would be sleeping, two normal beds for Bee and Terra, a huge wardrobe, a table, four chairs and a little fridge and TV. It was totally nice and cute.

As I entered the bathroom I looked at myself at the mirror. Nothing unusual.

I brushed my teeth…

As I spit out the toothpaste from my mouth, I opened the water…

I took some water in my hands and was about to but it in my mouth to gurgle but then I heard...

''Blood… so much blood… water…'' It was that same creepy voice but it sound like it was in panic and fear…

I looked at myself at the mirror I looked a bit pale… I looked at the sink to see… BLOOD!

Blood was flowed not water… I looked at my hand to see I was holding a bit puddle of blood…

''Aaaaaa! Get me out!'' I like dropped the blood and ran to the door… Oh no… It was LOCKED…

''Let me go!'' I said: ''Help!'' I was shouting…

''You don't know what pain feels like… Not yet at lest…'' That voice didn't leave me alone… I looked at the mirror… Blood just started to purr… Then It broke… Breaking my terrified face… I looked at my now blood hands…

''What's happening? Get me out of here!'' I screamed!

Then suddenly Terra opened the door saying: ''What's the problem!?''

''Look!'' But as I pointed at the bathroom everything was… back to normal…

''OMG! Your right, that color is so scary! Yellow would be much better choice for this bathroom!'' Terra said.

''You seriously didn't see that?!'' I asked scared and shocked.

''Darling maybe it was your reflection in the mirror, next time use some skin lotion .'' She said and went.

I ran out of the bathroom…

As I got into bed I looked at the girls, they were talking a little, I used this to get to sleep before them so nothing bad can happen…

- Later that night –

''_Star! What a surprise! Wow! You came to New York just for me my love! I love you!'' Garth said as he hugged me in front of the Empire building. He kissed me … I was enjoying the kiss…_

''Stop that! It hurts… Aaaaaaaa!'' I was awoken from my dream by that same voice now shouting if fear and anger…

I looked around the room… Nothing I didn't see anything…

Then I felt wind touching my right shoulder…

I turned around… to see… A figure who looked like it merged with the night… I couldn't see the person… It must have been a girl, maybe even a teenager cause of the creepy voice… She wore a dark clue cloak with her hood on… I could only see her mouth not moving…

''Who are you?'' I didn't get an answer.

''What do you want?'' I said… I bet you could see the terror in my eyes…

''Get… out…'' The voice said slowly… It was creepier then before… This was a warning… and a horror one with that….

''Why?'' I asked….

''It's a warning… Get… Out… Wile you still can…'' The ghostly figure said and disappeared…

I've never been more scared in my life…

The next morning –

I woke up still scared… _Today's the last day that witch or ghost will bother me again._ I tough as I got out of bed and got ready for the new day.

The girls and I got dressed, simply, a pair of jeans and a shirt and boots nothing fancy…

As we got ready Terra tried calling Beast Boy but no answer. Then Bee tried Cy, still no answer. Then I tried my good friend Wally, and no surprise there, no answer…

''Maybe we should get something to eat.'' Bee said as we left the room to go to the hotels dining…

- After breakfast –

After breakfast we decided to go to the counter to ask for a phone.

''Excuse me do you have a phone maybe?'' Terra asked. We tough our nets couldn't be used here in Hrasno…

''Oh my dear no! This town has no reception.'' The woman said wile smiling.

''You serious?!'' Bee asked her with a shocked face.

''Yeah! I mean you did come here to escape and hide right?'' When she said that my eyes went open…

''Excuse me?'' I asked confused.

''Well no one comes to this town to relax. They mostly come here to run away from there problems.'' The woman said still wearing that fake smile on her face.

''No we came here cause our car broke down.'' Terra said.

''Oh sorry. I heard you have a car similar to that Grayson kids.'' The woman said.

''What Grayson kid?! Your not making any sense!'' I said, she was annoying me and I was really hard to annoy.

''Well way don't you ask him yourself.'' She said and pointed at a teenage boy who just entered from the freezing outside. He wore black pants, black man boots, and a green hoodie with a black jacket over it opened. He had black sunglasses on his eyes, which didn't make any sense since the sun wasn't even shining…He had black spiky hare… He was dark and mysterious just like this town…

''Hey there!'' I said as I went over to him.

''Hey.'' He said coldly…

''So I'm Koriand'r, but people call me Starfire but friends call me Star.'' I said smiling.

''I'm Richard, or Robin for short.'' He said coldly.

''So way are you here in this hotel Robin?'' I asked but then I heard that same voice now very, very mad…

''Don't you dare call him that!'' The voice like shouted at me…

''Sorry!'' I shouted back in fear. I made a fool out of myself in front of this boy.

''And why are you sorry?'' He asked confused but still having the non caring attitude.

''Oh nothing Robi… I mean Richard! But please tell me way are you here?'' I asked him.

''Waiting…'' He said sadly…

''For who?'' I asked…

''I've got to go, nice meting you Starfire. Bye!'' He said that and walked pretty fast to the hallway…

''That's weird.'' Bee said.

''Get… Out… Or pay… the price…'' The voice said threatening me…

''Lets go back to the room, looks like will be stuck here till the weather get's better.'' Terra said.

''Last warning…'' The voice said…

I was about to go with the girls upstairs when…

''Coming through!'' Ran a man carrying a woman on his back… She was covered in blood…

''What's happening?!'' I asked in terror.

''Her lungs are filling with blood!'' said the women from the counter checking the woman covered in blood…

''Do something!'' The man shouted!

The two men in white came and but the woman on a bed and ran out of the hotel...

''What are they doing to her?!'' The mad shouted: ''What are they doing with my wife!?''

''There taking her to our little hospital next to the school.'' She said to the man trying to calm him down…

''She's going to be alright. Right?'' He asked with hope in his eyes…

''I don't know. But we said the hotel will not be blamed for any health problems." When she said that mine and the mans blood stopped…

''This is not the fist death were dealing with!'' The woman said and that made my hear stop…

''Last warning…'' I heard that voice again…

''You girls get out!'' The woman from the counter screamed at us as we ran to our room…

_Am I in a horror movie…_ I tough as I ran…

* * *

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**So how was it? Bad? Good? Creepy? Scary? Or boring? Please tell me in a review! The more reviews I get I'll upload faster and make it scarier. But seriously, it only takes a minute for you and it means the world to me! **

**Next chapter coming up soon!**

**Hope you liked it! Oh and I hope you like the beginning of every chapter cause there the ****solution of****the mystery.**

**Love you all!**

**Read and Review!**

**Yours truly,**

** Life Means Smile!**


End file.
